Unexplainable Love
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: This is a story in Dawn's perspective where she moves to a new town and has to attend a private school where she meets lots of interesting people. She also meets a very rude person named Paul and falls for him in a way that is completely unexplainable.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to have the English names of all the characters and everything else is going to be Canadian since I don't know too much about Japanese life and I live in Canada. If you don't like that then you don't have to read the story. This story doesn't really have much to do with the actual TV show. None of them have gone on a journey and the only reason any of them know each other is because they go to the same school. Pokémon do exist in this fanfic but they don't show up that much.**

**Dawn: Just get on with the story…. -_-'**

**Ahahaha… I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters in this fanfic! Except for the teachers! LOL! Please enjoy my newest story!**

I sighed as I headed towards my new school. "Stupid mom moving me to this stupid new town…" I mutter angrily and kick a rock that's lying on the sidewalk. Unfortunately that rock was quite large and I yelped in pain as I limped away from the stupid rock. It was the first day of school, September 4th, and I wasn't in the mood for school since we'd been busy packing and unpacking all summer. My new school uniform consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt and a black and blue plaid miniskirt. White ankle socks and black dress shoes were on my feet. I also had a black sweater-vest that goes over a white long sleeve shirt and a knee-length version of the skirt I'm wearing that I have to wear during the winter.

A few minutes later I'm at my large private school that looks like it could be a mansion. Surrounding the property is a large black fence with the gate wide open since the students are arriving. I wander up to the front doors of the school and head inside. I'm in a large circular room with three different hallways leading away from it. A large spiral staircase is also in the middle of the room, leading upwards towards the second floor. Each hallway has a sign over the entrance. The hallway to my far left says 'Kindergarten to grade two' which means that this school has more than just middle school kids. The middle hallway sign says 'Grades three to five' which still isn't the hallway I want to take. The far right hallway says 'Non-classrooms' which I assume means the office, library, nurse's room, and other places like that. I head up the spiral staircase and find myself in another large circular room with another three hallways. The far right sign says 'Grade's eleven and twelve', the middle one says 'Grade's nine and ten', and the far left one says 'Grade's six to eight'. "Finally," I mutter as I head down the hallway for grade's six to eight.

The hallway is lined with lockers and classroom doors. I see Science rooms, Math rooms, English rooms, History rooms, Home rooms, Art rooms, Computer rooms, and various other rooms as well. This hallway even has its own gymnasium! I glance in the room, wondering how they could have an upstairs gym, but it isn't too amazing. It seems like it was probably three rooms with the walls between them removed and some gym equipment added. I continue my way down the hall to room M19 which is my homeroom. I assume the M is for Middle School since this seems to be the Middle School hallway.

Once I get to room M19 I walk nervously into the room that is slowly filling with other eighth graders. I find an empty desk near the back of the room and place my blue backpack on the floor beside it before sitting down on the chair. Everyone seems to be happily chattering with their friends and I try and to be invisible. Soon the bell rings and my homeroom teacher walks into the classroom. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Wesley and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the year," Mr. Wesley says as he takes out a clipboard which I assume has the attendance on it.

Mr. Wesley reads out the names one by one and everyone seems to be here. "Okay, I'll hand out your class schedules now," Mr. Wesley says as he pulls out a stack of papers. None of us knew what classes we had at what times since the school works on them until the last minute. The only thing they tell us before we get here is our home room so that we know where to go when we first get to school. I glance down at mine when Mr. Wesley puts mine on my desk.

Home Room: room M19, Mr. Wesley

First period: Science, room M04, Mrs. Feilds

Second period: PE, room MGYM, Ms. Galla

Third period: Art, room M27, Mr. Jast

Fourth period: English, room M12, Mr. Smith

LUNCH BREAK

Fifth period: History, room M01, Mr. Leo

Sixth period: French, room M15, Mrs. Quail

Seventh period: Math, room M22, Mr. Heath

Eighth period: Music, room M08, Mrs. Lavendar

I sigh unhappily as I see that my first period of the day is Science, my least favorite subject besides History. The bell rings and I grab my backpack before heading out of my home room. I wander down the hall towards the circular room since room M04 is one of the closest rooms to the stairs. When I find the room I head inside and sit down at one of the empty tables. I place my backpack by my feet as I sit on one of the stools.

The other students slowly filter into the classroom and eventually there is only one seat left, the one next to me. The bell rings and a boy with purple hair trudges into the classroom – late. He glances around before sitting next to me. The teacher starts her lecture about science-type stuff (I'm not really paying attention to what she is saying). I can't help but glance over at the purple haired boy who seems to be angrily glaring at the white board behind the teacher. Once the teacher is done her introduction to science (I finally started listening to what she was saying) she starts taking attendance. I really don't get why attendance needs to be taken every single class, it's so annoying.

During attendance I find out the boy sitting next to me is named Paul.

**Okay, chapter one is over! In the next chapter more characters will be introduced! I really hope you look forward to the next chapter! I know this chapter kind of sucked, but it was basically the introduction to the story… Anyways, please review!**

**Dawn: I hope you read the next chapter!**

**Paul: I hope you don't, then she won't write anymore and I can get away from this Canadian private school… Stupid writer…**

***hits Paul over the head with large boulder***

**Ahahaha… Just ignore him, he's a bitter person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Woot! Aren't you excited? I sure am!**

**Dawn: I'm really excited too! =D**

**Paul: That rock HURT you *****!**

**=O Paul! Language! Do you WANT to be hit with another rock?!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY UNLESS I SAY I CREATRED CERTAIN CHARACTERS – WHICH ARE ONLY THE TEACHERS!!!**

Science class was a complete bore and I basically slept through it. Paul was completely silent and ignored me the whole class, but I didn't really mind. He seemed sort of scary so I didn't really want to talk to him. When the bell rang I headed to the gym – if you could really call it that – and saw that there were actually two changing rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. They must have taken up another classroom for them and then split it in half with a wall. After changing into the white short-sleeve t-shirt and black shorts (which the school provides for gym strip) I head into the gym and see that Paul is part of my gym class. "Great, I have to deal with the scary guy for two classes," I mutter under my breath as I head over to the teacher. "Okay class, we're going to be playing dodge ball!" Ms. Galla says happily as she splits us into two teams.

I stand on the right side of the gym with the rest of my team. Paul is on the left side of the gym with his team. "Start!" Ms. Galla yells and everyone runs towards the center of the gym where the balls are. Quickly people push them towards their side of the gym and then retreat so that they can pick up a ball and get ready to aim. Dawn had a bright red ball in her hands as she stood near the back of the gym. Balls were flying everywhere and Dawn didn't want to get hit by one, it seemed painful. Eventually it was just her and some girl with light brown hair. Dawn knew that she had to try and get the girl out otherwise she would be hit.

Dawn nervously threw her ball towards the girl but it only went about a foot before dropping to the ground and rolling towards the girl's feet. The girl giggled slightly and threw her own ball at Dawn. Dawn tried to dodge it but it hit her in the shoulder, luckily it wasn't as painful as she had imagined. "Team One wins!" Ms. Galla shouts happily and then the game restarts. We play dodge ball for the whole class and have about five minutes to change before the bell rings for third period.

The next period I have Art with Mr. Jast and we get to draw fun pictures in pencil crayon. For fourth period I have English with Mr. Smith. Finally its lunch and I head to the cafeteria (which is downstairs in the hallway to the far right) and buy myself a sandwich and a bottle of water. I look around the cafeteria and see that all the tables are full. "Hi," a female voice says from behind me. I turn around and see that it's the brown haired girl from PE. "I'm May, who are you?" she asks happily. "Dawn," I reply and smile slightly. "Want to sit with me and my friends?" she asks. "Yeah, thanks," I say gratefully and follow her to a table with a few other people sitting at it. "Hi, May, who's this?" a boy with black hair asks. "This is Dawn," May says cheerfully. "Hi, Dawn, I'm Ash," the black haired boy says with a grin. "It's nice to meet you," I say and smile nervously. "And this is Drew, Misty, Gary, and Kenny," May says as she points out a few other people. "Hi," I say and smile shyly. They all say hi to me as May and I sit down.

I end up sitting between Kenny – a brown haired boy – and May. On the other side of May is a green haired boy named Drew. Misty – an orange haired girl –, Gray – a brown haired boy –, and Ash sit on the other side of the table. All of them seem to be really close friends and I feel a bit nervous hanging out with them. Kenny seems a bit overly friendly and keeps talking to me non-stop. "Do you like this school so far, Dawn?" Kenny asks curiously. "Yeah, I guess. It was hard to find the right hallway though…" I mutter nervously. "Yeah, they have a weird way to separate the grades," Kenny chuckles. "Totally," I agree with a slight smile.

I finally relax and get to know the others in the group during lunch. I make friends with them all and am happy to go to my next class. I don't even really care that its History class since I found out that Kenny and Misty have that class with me. Once the bell rings for fifth period we all head upstairs to the middle school hallway and then we all go off into smaller groups.

Misty, Kenny, and I head into room M01 for History class. Unfortunately we have assigned seating and Misty and Kenny are sitting together, and I am forced to sit next to Paul. Again. How many classes does he have with me?! So far, all of my classes are with him. I mean really, who would have thought he'd take Art as an elective? I imagine him more in woodworking or something similar.

"You again? Are you stalking me or something?" Paul asks angrily as I sit down beside him. It's the first thing he's said to me and it's quite rude. "Well if I had a choice I wouldn't be in any of your classes!" I say angrily and we glare at each other. "Whatever," he says bitterly and starts to glare at the teacher who seems use to this.

History, French, and Math class go quickly and soon it's time for Music. Unlike most schools, this school has combined Choir and Band together so there are singers and instrument players. I'm one of the singers and it seems that Paul is a guitar player. I glare at him and he glares at me as we realize that we have every single class together.

"Okay, singers stand on the platform to the right, band members take your positions over to the left," Mrs. Lavendar instructs and I join May and Misty on the platform with the singers. "First we'll start off with a simple song with not much range in voice and not too many difficult notes to play for the band members," Mrs. Lavendar says before telling us all to turn to the song _Dream Sweet Dreams_ in our music books.

_I dream sweet dreams as I think of you_

_Soft memories of gentle days_

_Hurry and find me_

_My heart is astray_

_I long for your touch_

_And I long for your voice_

_I dream sweet dreams as I think of you_

_Nothing but sorrow comes when we are apart_

_Heal my soul with your sweet love_

_So that I may dream_

_Dream sweet dreams_

_As I think of you_

The song is quite short but it is a nice way to start off the year. "Excellent! Hardly any mistakes!" Mrs. Lavendar says happily and claps her hands together. "I'm glad you all remember it from last year – and amazing work for your first time singing the song, Dawn! You are a natural!" I beam with pride and thank her for the compliment. Out of the corner of my eye I see Paul scowl, he obviously doesn't want to think I'm good at anything.

"Starting tomorrow we'll be practicing this song," Mrs. Lavendar says as she points out _Set Me Free_ which is the next song in the book. "I want you all to look the song over for the rest of class and if you have instruments at home try practicing it. For you singers, try memorizing the lyrics." "Yes, Mrs. Lavendar," we all reply and sit down somewhere in the room to look over the song.

**Chapter two is over and chapter three will be coming soon! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it and it's a bit longer than the other one which I hope you'll be happy about. The song I put in this chapter is OWNED BY ME! So please don't steal it. =D**

**Paul: It was a stupid song and I felt stupid playing it.**

**Dawn: You really want to die, don't you, Paul?**

***smashes brick over Paul's head***

**Don't worry; he'll be fine for the next chapter. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! Thank you for reading my chapters, everyone! Don't forget to review as well! Otherwise I might stop writing this story!**

**Dawn: That would be awful!**

**Paul: That would make me very happy.**

**Dawn: You can actually be happy? I thought you could only be angry? *gasp***

**Paul: *glares at Dawn* Idiot.**

***hits Paul with a microwave* Stop telling them to not review and make me stop writing! BAKA!**

Soon the bell rings and school is over for the day. "Finally!" I say happily and Misty, May, and I head out of the classroom together. "Want to hang out together? We can have a girl's day!" May says excitedly. "Actually, it wouldn't really be 'day' since the day is basically over," Misty comments. "Fine, girl's afternoon!" May huffs angrily. Misty and I burst out laughing and May giggles slightly. "Anyways, we should all head home first and change out of our school uniforms before heading out together. How about we all meet at my house?" Misty asks. "Sure," May and I agree. Misty gives me her address before we leave the school and go our separate ways.

I run out of the school grounds and towards my house. I want to get home and then to Misty's quickly so we can start our girl's afternoon. While turning a corner I run into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologize as I get up. "Stupid girl," a rough voice says angrily and I recognize it instantly. "Shut up, Paul! If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have apologized!" I say angrily as I brush the dirt from my skirt. "Whatever, you're so annoying," Paul mutters as he starts walking again. I also continue to walk and so we walk in silence for the next few moments.

"Will you stop following me?" Paul suddenly asks angrily. "My house is this way! I'm not going to take another route just because you're going this way!" I shout at him. "Well my house is this way too, so I can't go any other way either!" Paul is shouting as well and we're both glaring at each other. After a few moments of glaring we start walking again. The silence is thick and it seems almost hard to breathe as we approach my house. "Oh god," Paul says unhappily when I walk up to my house. "What?" I ask angrily. "I can't believe we're next-door-neighbors," he groans as he walks up to the house beside mine. He lives beside me?! I feel like screaming I'm so annoyed.

I hurry into my house, get changed into a pink mini skirt and a black tank top with a V shaped neckline with a white tank top underneath. I then place my white hat on my head, put my pink boots on my feet, and then hurry out the door and towards Misty's house. I ignore the fact that Paul is in his front yard with a Mightyena. I feel Paul gaze at me but I ignore him and run down the street.

Soon I'm in front of Misty's house where Misty and May are waiting for me. "Sorry if I took too long," I apologize nervously. "It's okay; May only just got here," Misty said happily and I smile in relief. "Come on already, let's go to the beach!" May shouts happily. "What?! But I didn't bring a swimsuit!" I complain as we race off to the beach. "They have an amazing swimsuit store at the beach plus changing rooms and lockers to store our stuff! We can buy bikinis and then flirt with hot guys," May teases and Misty and I both seem excited about that.

Once we get to the beach I groan when I see Paul there with his Mightyena. "Why does he always show up wherever I go," I mutter angrily as we head into the swimsuit shop. "Isn't he in, like, all of your classes?" May asks curiously. "Unfortunately, and I'm almost always sitting beside him. Probably because no one else wants to sit near him," I say angrily. "Or maybe he wants you to sit next to him 'cause he likes you," Misty teases and I glare at her. "Don't say things like that! You might give me nightmares!" I exclaim and we all burst into giggles.

I chose a blue bikini with a tiny picture of a Piplup in white rhinestones, May chose a red bikini with a tiny picture of a Torchic in orange rhinestones, and Misty chose an orange bikini with a tiny picture of a Psyduck in yellow rhinestones. "We look so cute!" I exclaim and both May and Misty agree. We buy the bikini's and three towels (one blue, one red, and one orange) before heading to the change rooms next door to the store. Once we've changed into our new bikini's and put away our stuff in the small lockers we head out to the beach with our towels in our arms.

We pick out a spot in the middle of the beach close to the water but not close enough to get wet or get run over by little kids running around at the edge of the water. I can see that a few guys are staring at us and I feel a bit embarrassed. "It's so sunny out today, and warm!" Misty says happily as she lies down on her spread out orange towel. "I know! Hopefully it will stay this way for a little while longer; I really don't want Autumn to come!" I say as I lay down on my own spread out blue towel. May does the same on her red towel. "Summer is definitely the best season. No school, amazing tans, flirting with hot guys on the beach, and wearing adorable summer outfits!" May says. "Yep, this is the life," I say happily when suddenly a purple Frisbee lands on me and a large Mightyena pounces on top of me and the Frisbee.

"Eek!" I shriek and the Mightyena quickly runs back to its trainer. The Frisbee is still on my lap. "Can I have my Frisbee back, idiot girl?" Paul asks angrily as he walks over to me, his Mightyena following close behind. "Be careful where you throw this! Your Mightyena could have squished me!" I say angrily as I fling the Frisbee at him. "Whatever," Paul says angrily. He then rolls his eyes before heading away from us. "What a jerk! No wonder you hate sitting near him!" Misty says angrily and I see Paul flinch slightly. It seems he was still slightly in hearing range of us, but I don't really care. Misty was only saying the truth.

**Okay, that's the end of chapter three. I know my chapters are short, and I'm very sorry about that. But I promise to make it up to you by writing many chapters! Which reminds me, I should really work on my other two stories… But I'm having major writers block with them!**

**Dawn: Your poor characters in your other books! They're being neglected!**

**Paul: I wish I was being neglected…**

**I don't mean to neglect my other stories. *sigh* If any of the readers of my other stories are reading this, I apologize to you and I'll try and write some more soon. Please be patient!**

**And to the people who love to read this story: PLEASE REVIEW! =D I will continue to write this story as much as I can! I plan to make over twenty chapters if I can think of a lot of plot twists and stuff. I have some ideas for this story, but it doesn't really have a main story line. *sweat-drop* I have some plans to get Paul and Dawn alone together. I also have plans to have stuff happen at the school. Oh, and maybe some plans to… Oh, I don't want to give it away! LOL! You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Paul: You talk too much…**

***hits Paul over the head with my cordless phone* YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH SOMETIMES, MISTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! I would have written it last night but it was midnight and I was tired. So I'm writing it this morning! Sorry that there hasn't been much Ikarishipping yet but in later chapters there will be! One my many plans for Dawn and Paul shall be activated either in this chapter or the next. I haven't decided yet… Oh, well. You'll find out if it's this chapter or not when you read it!**

**Dawn: And AATA-chan does not own us because if she did she would probably cuddle us 24/7 and we wouldn't be able to be in this fanfic =D**

**Paul: And I'd be dead by now. -_-'**

**Dawn: I'm surprised you're not dead already… o-O**

A few guys came over and flirted with us a bit and a guy named Blake was especially flirting with me. I smiled at him and we talked for a while. Apparently he's in some of my classes at school. As Blake and the other two guys get up to leave I see Paul glaring angrily at Blake. Why would he be glaring at Blake? I wonder curiously. Misty also seems to see Paul glaring at my new friend. Once the guys are gone Misty grins. "I think Paul's jealous," she says happily. "Huh?!" May and I both say in confusion. "May, I don't think you saw it, but Paul was glaring daggers at Blake the whole time he was here with Dawn," Misty said and giggled. "Wait, the whole time?!" I gasp. "Oh, he totally likes you, Dawn!" May giggles and I blush the palest shade of pink.

"Oh, what's this, Dawn? Do you like Paul too?" Misty asks curiously with a sly grin on her face. How the hell did she even see my blush?! Dawn wonders. "I do not like him! He's a total jerk!" Dawn says angrily as a purple Frisbee hits her in the back of the head. "Okay, now he's going to get it!" Dawn picks up the Frisbee and storms over to Paul. "Can I have my Frisbee back?" Paul asks coldly. "Not until you apologize!" Dawn says angrily. "I'm not going to apologize," Paul says and rolls his eyes. "APOLOGIZE NOW!" Dawn yells at him and Paul's Mightyena whimpers and hides behind Paul. Even Paul seems a bit shaken by Dawn's outburst. "Fine, whatever, sorry…" Paul mutters and looks away from Dawn. "Thank you," Dawn says, throws the Frisbee at Paul, and then walks back to May and Misty.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually made him apologize! I didn't think he'd ever do that!" May says in shock. I just shrug as we head to the change rooms and change into our clothes before heading home. I walked most of the way with them but at one of the corner's we had to go our separate ways. "I'll see you two tomorrow," I say happily and wave as I walk away. "Bye!" May calls and Misty waves as well.

Once I get close to my house I see my mom talking to a woman with purple hair (most likely Paul's mother) in front of Paul's house. "Oh, Dawn, you're back," my mom says happily and I nervously walk over to them. "I'm going out of town for a while and I can't bring you with me." "So I'm going to be home alone?" I ask curiously. "No, dear, of course not! That's way too dangerous!" my mom says in shock. "Then where will I be staying?" I ask curiously. "With our neighbor Kayla," my mom says and the purple haired woman smiles. "She has a son named Paul and he's your age. Isn't that nice? I'm sure you two will be great friends!" my mom says before she heads into our house.

I don't want to be rude to Paul's mom (she doesn't seem to be anything like her son) so I thank her for letting me stay with her and then head inside as well. "You should start packing right away, sweetheart. You'll be staying with them starting tonight," my mother says as she starts packing her things for her trip. "Great…" I mutter unhappily as I head up to my room and start packing my clothes and the other things I would need while at Paul's (shudder) house.

Once I was done packing I unhappily started to head over to Paul's house. My mom walked with me to say goodbye. I had heard shouting earlier and assumed Paul's mom had told Paul that I was staying with them for a while. My mom knocks on their door and Kayla opens the door. "Hello," she says happily and my mother and I both say hello as well. I can see Paul standing on the stairs glaring at me. I want to glare back but I don't want Kayla to think I'm glaring at her and being rude. "Well, sweetheart, I guess I'll see you in a month," my mom says sadly. "Okay, bye mom… Wait, A MONTH?!" I shout as she runs to her car and drives away.

Kayla lets me in the house and I look around. I'm in a living room with brown leather furniture and beige walls. A large flat screen TV is on the wall and a fireplace is in one of the corners. "Paul, can you please show Dawn to her room?" Kayla asks happily. "Sure, whatever," Paul mutters as he heads up the stairs. I follow him and he leads me to a small bedroom with a single bed, two bed-side tables, a desk and chair, and a closet. "Thanks," I mutter as I place my suitcase on my bedroom floor. "Whatever, just don't bug me, idiot girl," Paul says and heads to his own bedroom.

I roll my eyes, Paul is such a jerk. I close my bedroom door and then start to unpack my things. Once everything is put away I realize it's almost ten so I change into my blue silk Piplup PJs and crawl into bed.

DAY TWO

The next morning I wake up to my Buneary alarm clock alarm which is signaling that it's six AM. I sigh as I get out of bed, grab my school uniform and head towards the bathroom. Luckily Paul hasn't gotten up yet so I have lots of hot water still. Paul's mom told me last night that she leaves for work at six AM every morning and gets back at six PM every evening. I close and lock the bathroom door behind me before stripping down and turning on the shower.

Once my shower is done, I'm dressed, and my teeth and hair are brushed I take my PJs to the laundry room and then head downstairs to get some breakfast. I hear the shower start up again which means Paul's finally up. I get myself a bowl, cereal, milk, and a spoon and then eat my breakfast. Suddenly I hear a shout from upstairs but I ignore it. A few minutes later Paul comes downstairs fully dressed. "YOU IDIOT YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Paul yells angrily. "Then wake up earlier," I say calmly as I put away the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and the milk in the fridge and the cereal in the cupboard.

"I'm going to school now," I say as I grab my backpack and head towards the door. "Whatever," Paul says as he grabs his backpack as well. We both head towards school together. Why am I even walking to school with him? I wonder unhappily. I see Misty, May, Ash, Drew, and Gary up ahead. "Bye," I say to Paul before running to catch up to them. Paul seemed almost upset when I said bye, but I must have been imagining it.

**Chapter four is done! I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! I'll try and write some more this afternoon. But I do have a life (sort of ^-^') and I'm busy for a few hours.**

**I want to thank Besanii-Chan for reviewing this story.**

**Dawn: Now AATA-chan will continue writing!**

**Paul: Curse you, Besanii-Chan…**

***hits Paul with my purse* No being mean to our readers, Paul! Or do you want me to force you into that pink dress again?**

**Paul: 0_0 I'LL BE GOOD!**

**Dawn: Aww, but you were so cute in that dress! *giggles***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is up now! YAY! And I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form!**

**Dawn: Now to reply to some reviews!**

**Paul: Great, more stupid people reviewing this stupid story…**

***hits Paul over the head with TV***

**boredknight – The hot water runs out because Dawn used it all during her shower. XD So the water went cold which made Paul mad. LOL.**

**ReggaeHype – Sorry! I didn't mean to skip to the third person during the dodge ball scene. LOL. My mistake. ^-^' And I'm glad you like the story!**

**xIkarishippingPearlshippingx – Thanks so much! I know, Paul has such a cute little crush on Dawn. =3**

**Writerman09 – Thank you for your review! I'll start skipping lines more often when people are speaking! And yeah, I don't know why I suddenly went into third person during the dodge ball scene. 0_0 I was very tired while writing that scene. LOL. I think I was going to make that in May's POV but then decided against it and ended up making it third person. xP**

**maripinkkirby – Thanks so much! =D**

**Now, on with the story!**

"Hi, Dawn," Misty says happily when she sees me.

"Hi!" I say happily.

"Why were you walking with Paul?" Ash asked disgustedly. Dawn explained what she had found out when she got home yesterday after the beach and everyone was shocked.

"You have to live with Paul for a month?!" May asks in shock.

"I know, it's horrible," I mutter unhappily.

"I heard that!" Paul says angrily as he walks past us.

"Like I care," I mutter as I roll my eyes. All of us head into the school and upstairs to our lockers. I put my stuff away and then headed to home room. It was a nice place to hang out before school started because the teacher didn't come in until the bell rang. We all sat on top of our desks and Paul sat in a far corner of the room by himself.

"We should all hang out after school today," May says happily. I don't think she likes being alone, she constantly talks to people and at home the only people she has to talk to are her parents and her annoying (I haven't met him but May says he's annoying) brother.

"How about we hang out at Dawn's place?" Ash asks happily.

"Have you forgotten that she's staying at Paul's, doofus?" Misty asks and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, right…" Ash says and blushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm not sure Paul's mom would want all of you coming over. I mean, she's actually nice unlike Paul but having so many people over might be pushing the limit," I say.

"I heard that!" Paul calls from across the room.

"I really don't care if you hear or not," I reply and roll my eyes.

"She's actually nice? That's a surprise," Drew says and we all laugh.

A while later it's time for homeroom and Mr. Wesley enters the room. We all sit down in our seats and he stands at the front of the room.

"Good morning, everyone, I'll take attendance first of all and then read out the announcements," Mr. Wesley says as he takes out his clipboard. After he's done attendance he takes out a yellow piece of paper. A few sport tryouts were coming up and Misty, May, and I decided we would all try out for the cheerleading team.

After school the guys came to watch us at cheerleading tryouts. They say it's to cheer us on, but we're all pretty sure they're here to see all the girls in the cheerleading outfits. Tryouts are on the field and out of the corner of my eye I notice Paul watching from under a tree. For some reason that makes me a bit happy, but I try and ignore that feeling.

Misty, May, and I try our hardest during the tryouts and then wait for the cheerleading coach to decide who made the team. She goes over what she wrote about all of us and one by one tells us who _isn't_ going to be on the squad. Finally she's done and all three of us have made the team. We squeal happily and hug each other tightly. "Good job," Ash, Drew, and Gary all say and they come and congratulate us.

"I'm so happy we all got on the team!" May squeals excitedly.

"I know! I totally didn't think I'd get on," I say with a laugh.

"Oh come on, Dawn, you were amazing!" Misty said with a grin.

"I guess," I say and blush slightly. That's when I see Paul walk over to us.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely.

"I can't go home without you. Mom gave you my house key because she thought I'd end up locking you out," Paul says and rolls his eyes.

"You probably would," I mutter before sighing. "I guess I should go; I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye," they all say and wave as I head off the school grounds with Paul.

We walk back to Paul's house in silence. I unlock the front door and we head inside. A note is on the kitchen counter and Paul goes over to read it.

"Dawn and Paul, I'm going to be gone tonight as well. There is money on top of the fridge for pizza. Please don't fight too much, Mom," Paul reads and then sighs. "Great, we're home alone…"

"But we get pizza!" I say excitedly as I run over to the phone to order it.

"I want ham and pineapple," Paul says.

"Too bad, I'm ordering pepperoni!" I say as I phone and order a large pepperoni pizza.

"Jerk," Paul mutters once I hang up the phone and I stick my tongue out at him.

After we eat our pizza (Paul actually doesn't complain much that it isn't ham and pineapple) we sit on the couch to watch some TV. For some reason we're actually getting along (well, not really getting along. More like not fighting much) and it's kind of nice. Around eight thirty I start to drift off and my head falls onto Paul's shoulder. What I don't notice is Paul's face go bright red as I slowly slip into a deep sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of thunder. Paul is slowly waking up as well; his head is resting against mine. He realizes this and quickly moves away from me. I realize that it's raining very hard outside and that the wind is howling. Lightning lights up the night sky and a loud crack of thunder sounds. I scream and cover my ears and close my eyes. I feel Paul's arms wrap around me comfortingly.

"Are you alright?" Paul asks worriedly.

"I… I'm fine," I lie nervously and then scream again when a loud crack of thunder sounds.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Paul asks curiously.

"Uh… a bit," I say sheepishly. Paul sighs and leads me upstairs to my bedroom.

"You should get some sleep, hopefully the storm will be over when you wake up," he says.

"Okay…" I mutter sleepily as I lay down on my bed. Paul sits down on the end of my bed, watching me. I don't know what's going through his mind but I feel safe with him sitting there. Eventually I fell asleep with Paul watching me. I barely noticed the storm going on just outside the house. Everything felt right when Paul was with me.

**Done chapter five! Sorry it took so long… Ahahaha… Anyways! Please keep reviewing, I'd love you all when you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've finished chapter six now! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I've kind of tied up Paul while I'm writing these little messages to all of you since he can't seem to behave…**

**Dawn: He's a loser!**

**Yeah sure, except when he's sitting on the end of your bed staring at you all night.**

**Dawn: *blush* Shut up!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

I wake up the next morning and see Paul asleep on the end of my bed.

"I can't believe he stayed here all night…" I whisper as I slowly get out of bed. He looks so peaceful, so I quietly put a pillow under his head and head to the downstairs bathroom to have a shower so that I won't wake him.

After my shower I make myself and Paul some breakfast and just when I think he isn't going to wake up before the food gets cold he slowly wanders downstairs in a clean outfit.

"Morning!" I say cheerfully as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Paul mutters coldly as he starts to eat.

"It was nice of you to stay with me last night," I say happily.

"Whatever, I just didn't want you screaming and keeping me up all night. And the only reason I was still there in the morning is 'cause I accidently fell asleep," Paul says bluntly. I sigh and shake my head. _Will he ever show any compassion or any emotion at all besides anger?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A while later we head to school together in silence. The day passes by quickly and Paul avoids me all day and I think it is because he's embarrassed about last night. It was the first time he had ever showed any emotion besides annoyance or anger towards me and he probably regrets it.

"Dawn, can you take these old textbooks to the storage room please?" Mr. Wesley asks me at the end of the day.

"Sure, Mr. Wesley," I reply happily.

"Oh, and someone should help you…" Mr. Wesley looks around the room. "Paul! Why don't you help Dawn bring the textbooks to the storage room please." It's obvious that Mr. Wesley isn't asking, he's telling Paul to help because he knows Paul will say no.

"Whatever," Paul mutters unhappily as we both take half of the textbooks and then head down the hall towards the storage room. Mr. Wesley had given us the key and Paul unlocks the door. We wander inside and find a shelf with other textbooks on it and place our textbooks there. Suddenly the door slams shut and I race over to it. The key had still been in the door when we went inside the storage room.

I try the door handle and find the door to be locked. "Oh my gosh! We're locked inside!" I cry angrily.

"You're probably just too weak to open the door, its old so it sticks. Let me try," Paul says with a sigh and pulls on the handle. He frowns and then tries again but the door won't open.

"Told you," I say and cross my arms. Paul starts to bang on the door.

"Is anyone out there?" he calls loudly and I cover my ears.

"Everyone has probably left school already, school is over you know," I say and roll my eyes.

"Shut up!" Paul says angrily and I flinch away from him.

"Sorry…" Paul mutters when he sees that he scared me. "I'm just frustrated…"

"It's okay; it isn't your fault we're locked in here. I should have taken the key out of the lock and kept it with me. Then we wouldn't have been locked it," I say softly. Paul sighs and pats my head.

"Don't worry about, someone will find us eventually," he mutters.

"I hope so…" I say quietly and sit down on the floor. "It probably won't be until morning, though. So we should get some sleep."

Paul nods his head as he lies down on the ground by the door. Inside the closet is quite cold and I wrap my arms around myself to try and keep warm. Paul notices how cold I am and he wraps his arms protectively around me. "W-What are you doing?" I stammer as my face goes red.

"There aren't any blankets in here and I can't let you freeze to death…" Paul mutters. I just nod and press my face against his warm chest. This time Paul blushes and then his arms tighten around me. We both fall into a peaceful sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I woke up with Paul's face in my hair and his arms still tightly around me. I blush slightly as I untangle myself from his arms. Paul wakes up as his arms are moved.

"…Morning…" he mutters quietly as he sits up.

"I wonder if anyone is at the school yet, like a janitor or something…" I say softly. Paul just shrugs as he stands up and tries to open the door even though it didn't work last night. But suddenly the door swings open and we stare at it with our mouths open.

"When… When did the door become unlocked?" I ask in shock.

"Most likely while we were sleeping…" Paul says softly, he's also in shock.

"That is so frustrating!" I shout angrily since it seems that the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Come on, let's head home," Paul says and takes my hand as he leads me down the hallway. I smile and hold his hand as well. We leave the school and head back to Paul's house. Luckily Paul's mom works so much that she wouldn't have noticed we weren't home last night and wouldn't have called the police to report us missing. We walked inside and I collapsed on the couch, I couldn't even make it up to my bedroom.

"Dawn… you really should go to your bedroom," Paul says.

"I don't want to…" I mutter sleepily as I bury my head against the couch cushions. Paul sighs and picks me up in his arms.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask as my face goes bright red.

"Bringing you to your bedroom," Paul replies as he carries me upstairs to my bedroom and then lightly places me on the bed.

"Mmm… thanks…" I mumble before drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my princess," I hear Paul whisper softly before the blackness of sleep takes me.

**Okay, chapter six is over. Sorry it took so long ^-^; I had major writers block; I've actually been working on this chapter all month. xP Anyways, I've finally finished it and now I need to work on my other two stories (though I might stop writing one since no one is reviewing it). Anyways, I want everyone to know that my ideas for plot twists are running low, so I need some help thinking some up. In your reviews please write a plot twist (even if it is just a sentence or two) that I can add in. I'll try and add in as many as I can, and when I add the plot twist the chapter will be dedicated to you! =D**

**Dawn: So please review and help with our Plot Twists!**

**Paul: *finally got himself untied* DAMN YOU, AATA! *throws TV remote at me***

**AATA: HEY! Now the TV is stuck on Barney _ Curse you, Paul! *hits Paul over the head with the TV***

**Dawn: And now the TV is broken… Good one… -_-'**


End file.
